Pareja Perfecta
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Autor Original: iwantyourjeep Luna/Harry, por que son la pareja perfecta, se complementan, se ayudan. No mas locura ni rareza, ni gente depresiva o sarcastica


**Pareja Perfecta**

Un Harry/Luna fic.  
One shot por iwantyourjeep (autor original)--en dedicatoria por dejarme traducir  
Después de _The Deathly Hallows_

* * *

_Son Perfectos_, **son** **compatibles**, se acoplan.

Era lo que eran cuando estaban juntos. Era lo que todos decían sobre ellos. Se complementaban el uno al otro.

**Luna Lovegood**, _la soñadora._

Sin importar su rareza, ella era _hermosa, _en una manera peculiar. En la manera en que su despeinado cabello rubio se movía, sus _protuberantes _ojos gris **plateado**, los cuales siempre estaban soñadoramente distraídos**,** y su voz soñadora, la que siempre terminaba _atrayéndote. _A veces se le veía usar peculiares piezas de joyería, tal como el collar hecho de tapas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y aretes de rábanos, ella hace que las piezas **encajen**, haciendo su imagen más **impresionante**.

Luna Lovegood es una chica simple. Es de _mente abierta_ y **única. **Ella es honesta sobre sus **creencias. **Ella es _inteligente_, debido a ser parte de Ravenclaw. Ella dice la _verdad_, sin importar lo dura que pueda sonar. Es una chica que se sabe controlar. Puede mantenerse _calmada, _aún en las situaciones más **inusuales** y consolar a otros mientras pasan. Es una chica valiente con una habilidad peculiar. No le importa lo que otras personas piensen de ella, no le teme al **peligro**, intentara _lo que sea, _ella no_**le teme a nada.**_

**Harry Potter, **_el chico que vivió._

Todo lo que _Harry Potter_ siempre quiso fue ser **normal **como cualquier otra persona. Pero no, el había sido marcado por profecías, perseguido por brujos _oscuros, _y había estado **cerca de la muerte** más de una vez. Harry tenía facciones bastante pronunciadas, como su cabello negro azabache, y sus _brillantes_ ojos verdes, y con todo eso el era **difícil de ignorar**.

Harry siempre ha mostrado _valentía _**tremenda **y fuerza. No tiene _miedo_ y enfrenta sus problemas por él y por **los que ama. **Ira a lugares lejanos y tomara_ riesgos _enormes para proteger al inocente; sus amigos dicen que él tiene una _'obsesión para salvar a la gente.' _Como pueden ver, su mayor fuerza es su **habilidad **para _amar_. **De manera feroz, **leal, _amando _es como él ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo

A primera vista, Luna parece contenta y feliz con su vida, sin importar su locura. Pero en el fondo, hay algo que ella anhela, algo que nunca tuvo, alguien que _la complemente _y _perfeccione. _Ha estado sola, _**ahogándose **_en su soledad. Aun si es capaz de poner una cara fuerte y aguantar, no cambia el hecho de que necesita a otra persona que la cuide, alguien que nunca tuvo. Luna nunca se dio cuenta de este anhelo hasta que _lo conoció, _él quien la **completo.**

Ella siempre ha estado intentando, intentado buscar que parte de ella le falta. Mientras más busca, más frustrada y loca se vuelve. Es desquiciante, volverse más y más 'lunática,' sin saber que hay de malo con ella. No tenía idea alguna que era algo tan _simple_ que le faltaba. Estaba en el camino a la locura antes de que **lo conociera, **la había arreglado, terminando su frustración, _arreglándola para siempre__._

Tendrías que ser completamente ciego si pensaban que Harry Potter era un chico feliz. Habían un fragmento de _alguien más_ atascado en el, esta pieza del alma de un extraño le provoco el hacer acciones extrañas, acciones que ni él _podía_ explicar. Ya estaba destruido por dentro, sin importar su valentía y habilidad. Tenía **pesadillas **a causa de sus encuentros con lo oscuro y malvado. Tal vez pienses que esta es la razón para que el sea miserable, pero estas terriblemente equivocado. Mi amigo, esto es solo el comienzo.

Aún cuando esta parte fue eliminada, el aún estaba **roto. **Es un niño que sufrió _demasiadas _perdidas que nadie de su edad debería. Perder a sus _padres_, y después **la cosa más cercana** a un padre, perder a la persona que le había guiado y enseñado, perder a tanta gente querida y cercana. Su alma había sido _destruida_ por todas las perdidas. Porque habían demasiadas perdidas, el necesitaba una ganancia, **una enorme ganancia, **una ganancia al ser alguien que pueda ayudar, ser alguien que pueda cuidar. Y cuando repare a esta persona, esta persona lo reparara _de vuelta_.

_Luna y Harry _se arreglaron entre sí. Harry salvo a Luna de ahogarse en su soledad, Luna lo hizo sacándolo de la miseria de todas las pérdidas que ha sufrido. Siempre fueron cercanos, eran capaces de consolarse mutuamente. Es por eso que son perfectos entre sí, por Luna, Harry ya no es _depresivo y sarcástico_ y por Harry, Luna ya no es _loca y extraña__._

Son la **pareja perfecta.**

* * *

Dejen reviews


End file.
